The Shadow Angel
by TheBookWorm1718
Summary: Its Clary’s seventeenth birthday, and she thought things were amazing. That was until she found Jace cheating on her. In one moment, her world came crashing down, so she decided to flee to the Venice Institute. Three years later, she returns to New York, but she’s not the same clary that left. Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

_Clary:_

Some how, Izzy figured out today was my birthday which led to us being here. In a giant mall eating cake and shopping for more clothes and shoes. Honestly, how many pairs of heels does one girl need. I say zero, but on the other hand Izzy would say 50, maybe more.

We walked out of the shoe store and made our way to the food court for lunch. After we sat down and got some food my friend started making conversation. "So how are you and Jace."

I smiled into my plate of fries. "Pretty good. We're going about 7 months strong, so I think that's a good sign. Although, Jace still hasn't mentioned anything about my birthday. Maybe he forgot."

She flicked me square in the forehead. I rubbed the now stinging area. "What was that for."

She rolled her eyes. "Snap out of it. Jace loves you. Probably more than is mentally sane. He's probably planning a big suprise right now."

Suddenly giddy, I held in a small squeal. "Really? You think he would do that."

Izzy leaned in closer. "Girl, he would do anything for you. For Raziel's sake, he would move mountains for you. Have some faith."

I couldn't hold back my wide smile now. "I should probably go get ready then. Just in case he planned something special, you know."

She grinned at me. "Go get him."

(Time skip)

I went to my room in the institute and got changed then walked down the hall.

As I reached Jace's door, I took a deep breath and held my hand up to knock when I heard sounds coming from inside the room.

I reached for the handle and opened the door. "Jace." My voice broke at what I saw. Jace, the love of my life was naked and bent over a tall girl with pink dyed hair and lots of makeup. He turned around to me. "Clary. Wait." But I was already dashing back down the hall.

I reached my room and scribbled down a quick note to my friends and family then grabbed a stele and made a portal. I wasn't thinking as I walked through. All I know is that I landed in front of a large, old building. I walked up and knocked on the door.

A girl that look about my age answered it. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin with freckles splattered everywhere. She opened the door wide enough for me to step in. "Hi, I'm Anna Windcaster. Welcome to the Venice Institute."

I put on the best smile I could muster at the moment and replied, "Clary Fairchild. I'm coming from the New York Institute, and I need a place to stay for a while."

"Okay then. I'll lead you to my dad. He's the head of the Institute."

She led me to a sleek modern office. Where there was a middle aged man and two other children.

The man looked up from where he was sitting at a desk. "Anna, who is this."

"I'm Clary Fairchild 17 years old, from the New York Institute. I need a place to stay for a while."

He had a welcoming smile as he started speaking. "Welcome, Clary. I'm Thomas, these kiddos' dad. You've met Anna. She's 27 too. This is Elizabeth, but we call her Liz. She's twelve. And Emerson or as we call her Emy. She's six." He gestured to each of his children. "You are welcom to stay as long as you need. Anna why don't you show her to a room." She nodded and led me to and elevator.

We walked down a hall then entered a room with white walls and a light blue bed. "This is your new room."

I went and sat on my bed. To my surprise, Anna walked over and sat down right beside me. "Why did you come here? Why not stay with your family?"

I sighed and finally let the tears fall. "Today's actually my birthday, and I was going up to my boyfriend's room to see him. The only issue is that he was there naked with another girl. I-I just couldn't stay."

She leaned over to hug me and I sat there crying in her shoulder. "If you ever need anything, just ask. I'm here for you. That guy is an idiot for not wanting someone as amazing as you. I've only known you for 20 minutes, and I already like you. I think we're going to be great friends."

I looked up and wiped my eyes. "I think so too."

 _Jace:_

I chased after Clary as she ran to her room. Once I opened the door, she jumped through a portal and left.

I'm such an idiot. Clary was out with Izzy, and I was going grocery shopping to get food to make a special dinner for Clary the I saw a girl. She winked at me and motioned for me to go in the parking lot with her. I thought why not. Clary would never know, and what she doesn't know can't hurt her. How wrong I was.

I turned around and found a note lying on the bed.

 **Dear Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Mom, Luke, and whoever else might be reading this,**

 **Jace cheated on me, and I had to leave. Please don't come looking for me. Just, know that I am safe. I love all of you.**

 **—Clary**

 _Crap._ I ripped the not up and threw it in the trash. No one can know that I cheated on Clary or else they'll hate me.

I walked down to the library and found Izzy. "Hey, Jace. Did you see Clary? She said she was going to get you."

I plastered a confused look on my face. "No?"

Izzy started sprinting until she reached Clary's room. On the wall, there was signs of where a portal had been. Izzy started crying and ran up to hug me. "She just left. How could she. Why would she leave us."

I just rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "I have no idea why."

(Time skip)

 _Clary:_

It's been 3 years since I moved to Venice and a lot has changed. I grew taller and got curves. My hair now had black highlights.

Anna helped me get over Jace and we are now parabatai. Everyday since I arrived in Venice, I've been training nonstop to the point where I've become the best shadow hunter in our generation. Eventually, I developed the name Shadow Angel.

Thomas called all of us down to a meeting in his office.

I changed into black leather jeans, black boots (I still think heels are a punishment sent from the demons of hell), and a black taktop and black leather jacket with cut out wholes in the back that accomodate for the white wings I can summon. Yes, wings. I found out that my angel blood over powers the shadow hunter blood, so I'm a full fledged angel with wings, gold blood, and immortality. Hence the nickname Shadow Angel.

I walked down to the office where I was met with my parabatai, Liz(now fifteen), and Emmy(now nine).

Thomas walked in and shut the door. "The clave has sent us orders to send Clary and Anna to an institute that has had a heavy influx of demons."

I cracked my knuckles. "Okay. Which institute?"

He sighed. "New York, Clary. You two are the best in the generation, and it's Clave orders that we can't decline."

"It's fine. I got over that moron a while ago. It'll be good to see everyone again. What time do we go?"

"Now."

I walked over to the wall and created a portal. Anna fell backwards into it. "See you on the other side."

I rolled my eyes and ran up then dove inside. If she wants to show off, then I am too.

 _Jace:_

We were all sitting in the library after Jocelyn, who was the new head of the institute called us down. Jessica, the girl I cheated on Clary with, walked down with me. After Clary left, I decided to keep her around. I didn't want to break another girl's heart after what I did to Clary.

Once everyone was there, Jocelyn started to speak. "With so many demons on our hands, the clave decided to send the Shadow Angel and her parabatai to come help us."

Izzy held up a hand. "You mean the actual Shadow Angel. As in the Shadow Angel."

"Yes. And they'll be here any second."

Right then, a portal opened.

 _Clary:_

I summoned my wings and flew out of the portal landing gracefully on the ground next to Anna then drew a rune on my arm that made my wings go away. "I win."

My parabatai just rolled her eyes, and we both turned around to face our audience. We were wearing hoods, so they couldn't see our faces.

Izzy broke the silence first. "So What they say is true. You really are an angel."

"Awww people talk about me?" I mocked, "Yes, I'm an angel."

My mom stepped forward. "Welcome. I am Jocelyn Fairchild, head of the New York Institute. Could you please remove your hoods and tell us your names."

Anna went first and reached up above her head. "I'm Anna Windcaster."

I removed my hood next. "And I'm Clary Fairchild or as you probably know me, the Shadow Angel."

Mom gasped and ran up to hug me. "I missed you so much. Why did you leave." I looked over her shoulder to find everyone (besides Luke) either glaring at me or avoiding eye contact.

I pulled back to look at my mother. "I thought you knew. Jace cheated on me."

She suddenly got very angry. "That boy is dead."

I grabbed her shoulders. "Mom, stop. It's fine. I'm way over his cheating ass now."

She smiled. "Good, but he's still dead."

I just shook my head as I went over and hugged Luke then she led all of us to the dinning room.

We ate in silence until Jace finally spoke. "So who's up for a game of truth or dare. Everyone nodded accept the adults and we went back into the library and sat on the floor in a circle.

Jace went first. "Magnus, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to get rid of all of your glitter for the rest of the night."

He looked appalled "Fine." He used his magic to make all of the glitter vanish.

"Alec, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex with any one besides me."

Alec turned a bright shade of red. "Is there a way I can not answer that."

Jace grinned and answered. "You can take off any piece of clothing besides your shoes and socks."

He sighed and took off his shirt. "Izzy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to change into very concealing clothing."

She rolled her eyes and went to her room to change into sweat pants and a sweater."

Izzy came back down and turned her wrath on me. "Clary, truth or dare."

"Truth."

She glared at me as she said. "Why the hell did you leave us. You didn't even leave a note or text or call. Why?"

I spared a glance at Jace and burst out laughing. Izzy glared even more. "Just answer the damn question."

"I'll have you know that I did leave a note. I would never leave without saying goodbye. This idiot over here must have got rid of it." It was my turn to glare at Jace.

"That doesn't answer the question. Why. Did. You. Leave."

The answer can out easily. "Jace cheated on me."

They all looks shocked obviously he didn't tell them. Now, he was cowering behind the pink slut.

Izzy walked up to Jace and slapped him. "How could you. You hurt my best friend. You lied to all of us for three years. Three years, Jace. You've changed. You're not a Lightwood, not a Herondale, not even a Wayland. You're a Morgenstern. The worst part is you chose to be one."

She turned to me next. "I'm so sorry Clary. Please forgive me."

I stood up and hugged her. "I was never mad at you Izzy. Now, can you show us to our rooms."

She nodded and walked down the hall. "Clary, you can have your old room and Anna can have the room next to it."

I nodded. "Thanks."

My room was still the same. Bleh. There was pink everywhere. And pictures of me and Jace. Easy fix. I raised a hand and everything changed. I moved some stuff from my room in Venice to here and made the walls light grey and the bed black. All of the pictures of Jace were gone too.

My angel powers were similar to those of a warlock, but I had gold sparks rather than blue. I could live, you know, up there with he other angels, but I just couldn't leave my family, new and old. Maybe someday I will.

I got under the covers and let my thoughts carry me to sleep.

 ***Hey guys. This is my first TMI fanfic, so please let me know how it went. I honestly don't know if this is any good or not, so leave a review if you want me to continue this.**

 **Also, Anna, Clary's parabatai, is based off of me. Just to give you a heads up. Anyway, let me know if you want me to publish more shapers for this story. Thanks.**

 **—Anna :)**


	2. AN

Hey guys. So I've decided to put this story on hold and continue my other story. Writing two stories at the same time is chaotic, and I don't think I can manage it.

Once I finish the other story, I'm going to revise the first chapter then keep up on updating from then on.

I'm also thinking about publishing it as a totally new story. It'll probably be The Shadow Angel (Revised), so look on bio later on if you want to keep reading this.

Thank you to those who reviewed or read this story. Sorry to let y'all down, but I will be coming back.

—Anna


End file.
